A Theory About Laxus
by Just2Protect
Summary: Erm...THis is not a story. This is an informative theory about Laxus Dreyar. Please leave a review if you like. If you want a story, look for The Water Fairies under my account as well. Thank you and have a nice day. Rated for safety.


**Justie: Hey everyone. I just wanted to post a quick little thing so I decided to take this little beauty from my DeviantArt account and put it here. Please leave a review! Bye!**

* * *

Laxus was justified for Fantasia

Wait…What?!

Yes, you read it here. Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail was actually 100% justified when he did the whole Battle of Fairy Tail Fantasia thing.

Now there are many who are about to click the back arrow and all I can say is "Hold up! Let's discuss this. I'll present my evidence and then you can come to your own conclusion."

So we'll be covering a few parts of this, first is comparison of Laxus and the other Dragon Slayers we know of in regards to history and their generation of Dragon Slayer, second will be a small psychology lesson plus a little of what I believe about the Dragons of Fairy Tail and how that impacts each Dragon Slayer, then we will look at the situation from the perspective I have presented.

So first, Laxus in comparison to our other Dragon Slayers; Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Erik (Cobra), Sting and Rogue.

So Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy learned their Magic directly from their Dragons, making them First Generation Dragon Slayers.

Laxus and Erik had Dragon Lacrima implanted in their bodies. Now a headcannon of mine is that in order to make a Dragon Lacrima, you would need a Lacrima crystal, and some means of Dragon DNA. This could be a crushed scale, a claw, tooth, piece of skin, spit, blood, anything that comes specifically from a Dragon.

Sting and Rogue are special cases because they not only learned from actual Dragons, but they also had Dragon Lacrima implanted in their bodies. As a result, they are Third Generation Dragon Slayers.

Now aside from our two Second Gen, all of our Dragon Slayers were raised and taught by Dragons. But Erik was raised in the Oracion Seis and had Brain as a leader, who was once part of the Bureau of Magical Development. Wouldn't it make sense that he knew something about Dragon Slayers or Dragons in particular?

Now we don't know how Erik got his Lacrima but we can guess that Brain may have implanted it in him. As for Laxus, his own father of flesh and blood stuck it in him (In my headcannon it's in the scar on his face). We don't know how old the boys were when they were implanted but we can say this much, Ivan Dreyar had no idea about Dragon Slayers, Dragons themselves or how the Lacrima could affect his son.

And now some of you may be thinking what I mean by that.

But here's what I believe: In order to hunt something, a hunter must put themselves into the mindset of their prey. In the case of Dragon Slayers, they have to think like Dragons in order to hunt them.

So the Slayers raised by Dragons have a leg-up here because they learned how to not only behave like Dragons, but also to reign in their instincts. Erik and Laxus, on the other hand, had magic rocks. Erik may have had Brain who possibly knew a thing or two about Dragon Slayers and/or Dragons or came to the same conclusion I did.

Which would leave Laxus with Ivan and Makarov who both don't seem to have any idea how to handle a Dragon Slayer. This is a recipe for disaster.

Now, we're going to take a little break from the Slayers and focus on their prey: Dragons.

Keep in mind, many hunters even in modern days need to keep in mind what a certain prey will do in certain situations in order to track/hunt animals. And I believe the same is true for Dragons and their Slayers. This would explain how Natsu seems so idiotic to many characters in certain situations but he becomes a practical genius in others. He relies more on his Dragon instincts than human.

So let's look at what Dragons are in Fairy Tail. They are big, they are reptiles, they understand nature and magic, they are predators. But they also are intelligent. Like they have their own way of understanding things. Natsu actually does a good job of displaying the Dragons' way of thinking when Michelle shows up and he says she's from the future, even though he and many others were sealed away on Tenrou Island for 7 years.

To a Dragon, and as a result a Slayer, to think they were frozen in time for 7 years is not natural. Thus, they don't understand it. But Natsu understood that it is possible for someone to use magic to travel back in time.

So continuing, Dragons are predators. Meaning they will think in terms of who is on top of the food chain is the safest in terms of not being eaten. So we've got an explanation for Natsu's need to fight. He feels the need to be on top so that way he knows he's safe.

But the instinct most predators have that stands out the most is the need to establish territory. And we see a fantastic example of how a Dragon would react to a changing environment right after the Tower of Heaven arc and right before Fantasia starts. Natsu is sulking around the Guild Hall, muttering that he doesn't like the new changes, scowling and his arms were constantly crossed, a sign of human defensiveness. Again, this is a Dragon Slayer raised by a Dragon parent and taught to reign in his instincts. Laxus had no such thing.

And then there's the situation at hand. Oh my word. This whole thing is just…Let's start.

First time we meet Laxus, he's the top dog among the Dragon Slayers and Natsu is bottom of the barrel. Laxus has established his territory on the second floor while Natsu is fighting for his on the ground floor. Then Laxus goes off on a job and gets a call from Mira saying they need help after a failed attack against Phantom Lord. He says no and we all know what happens.

Laxus comes home to see the Hall he practically grew up in in ruins. His territory was invaded and destroyed and he wasn't involved in the fight against Phantom at all. Now Laxus isn't stupid. He understands that Phantom Lord attacked the Guild but he didn't expect that the Hall would be destroyed. Add that to the fact that Lucy said "Everyone was rounded up" by the Magic Counsel. This includes the Thunder Legion. So Laxus and his team were subjected to a week of interrogations for something they weren't involved in at all. So yea, he got mad at the situation and took it out on others, which actually is kinda understandable. Then when the new Guild Hall is built, Laxus not only needs to re-establish his territory but also prove he's top dog again (as far as the Dragon Slayers go).

Here is where the massive problems emerge.

First, Laxus needed to get used to the new Guild Hall before any major changes happened. Kinda like how Natsu did. But Laxus especially as he didn't have a Dragon parent to teach him to curb his instincts.

Second, Makarov allowed non-S-Class Wizards on the second floor which had once been only for S-Class Wizards and where Laxus had previously been able to show where he stood on the Dragon Slayer totem pole. Meaning Natsu could enter Laxus' territory whenever he pleased.

And third, and the nail in the coffin, was that Makarov invited Gajeel into the Guild. Gajeel is a male Dragon Slayer who had S-Class rank in Phantom Lord, was responsible for the destruction of the Guild Hall and would need to establish his own territory in the Guild Hall.

In the end, this was all a poorly handled situation by Makarov. Without help, Laxus was a ticking time bomb! In my own opinion, Makarov should've realized that he'd made a mistake because he didn't understand how to work with Dragon Slayers and if he was going to punish Laxus, make him work with another Dragon Slayer who'd grown up with a Dragon parent like Natsu or Gajeel.

So I hope this has opened your eyes to a few things that may have been going through Laxus' head at the start of the show. Most of the reason I wrote this was because I'm getting sick and tired of reading so many stories where Laxus is the bad guy because he acted like a jerk at the start of the show. His father wasn't much help, his grandfather wasn't much better, and then the only people Laxus could depend on, the Thunder Legion, were impressionable kids that were younger than him!

So yea. Stop blaming the poor guy for not knowing any better than to follow his instincts when in a crisis.


End file.
